minecraftrpingfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathov
Nathov is a human farmer, who lives with his wife Alicia. He is very calm, unless his crops are ruined. Summary Name: Nathov Alchon Current Location: His Home, in Oceinis, a Region near the ocean. Occupation: Farmer Personality: Nathov is a calm human being. He doesn't fight often, and even though he has an Iron Sword and chicken eggs. He also has some dogs, but he cares to deeply about them to send them into combat. He is known well for hitting people with a stick to get them away from his crops and animals. He only does this because of what happened to some kids who messed with his largest cow... They got crushed. They lived, but the Cow sat on them. This caused him to get sued, but he managed. Just a rule of thumb, don't mess with him. Background: Nathov Alchon was the son of Lathor and Lacia, two millionairs who get basically anything they want. At the time, he lived in a large city called Lithion. He didn't like city life. He would rather prefer a rather calm one, where no one would run up with a microphone and ask him a series of questions on silly questions. Trust me, he was once asked what his favorite color was. And it was released to the public. He vowed not to become just a better millionair than his parents, but to become a farmer. His parents had found out about his goal, and told him that he WILL become a millionair like them. They were greedy sons a' guns. He told them that he didn't want to answer some dumb Q&As every nine minutes. His parents then asked him where he was going to get the money to buy a house in the country, because they wouldn't give him it. He didn't reply. He knew they had a point. He wouldn't be able to buy a house if he didn't get money from his parents, and no job in the big city seemed appeasing to him. This was one of the first things that actually stumped him, as he was brighter than many kids for his age. Later in his life, when he was out of school, he went to the region named, "Oceinis", as for most of it is surrounded by water. There weren't many cities, but they were more of large towns if anything. He was only looking around to find an unclaimed peice of land. While searching, he came across a Miner of the name Alicia. She was kind, and covered in dust. Despite this, he felt a small feeling in his heart... Okay, I can't lie, he fell in love. Despite the dust. She did, in fact, have a good amount of money. He thanked the gods she wasn't rich. The next few years of his life involved them and happiness and marriage and... Yeah. They eventually found some land near the ocean. They built a house and started a farm. From then on in, they had a good life. And praise the lords that no one ruins it. Trivia *Nathov, unlike Alicia, knows how to cook. *He doesn't usually run out of coal. What did you expect from a farmer who's wife is a miner? Category:Characters Category:Race6000 Category:Dwarf